Les idiots
by NyanSally
Summary: Simplement la fanfiction d'une demoiselle grandement frustrée de ne pas avoir vu son pairing fétiche ne serai-ce que s'embrasser dans le manga - et non, le baiser du dernier tome ne compte pas... on ne voit RIEN ! (Attention, R18 dans la seconde partie)
1. Introduction

**Note de l'auteur**

* * *

 _Voici le remaniement d'une fanfiction qui ne m'inspirait plus, et que j'ai retravaillé il y a quelques semaines de ça. Elle est née d'une petite frustration que, j'en suis sûre, nous sommes nombreuses à avoir eue, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que moi j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire !_ _La partie R18 se trouve dans le one shot. Ici, vous êtes à l'introduction, qui sert à planter le décor ainsi que l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouve Kyo lors de cette fiction. Elle est écrite à la première personne, tandis que le reste est rédigé avec un narrateur._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Partie 1 : Introduction**

* * *

 _Toi_.

Avec ta voix criarde, ton corps d'enfant, ton éternel mécontentement et tes remarques incessantes… comment as-tu réussi à me pousser à parcourir la moitié du monde pour te retrouver ? Tu n'es qu'une _gamine_ , une _idiote_ persuadée de pouvoir tuer un homme, alors qu'il fallait  constamment te sauver. Le seul fait que tu aies réussi à survivre pendant quatre ans sans personne pour te protégé à réussi à me faire croire aux miracles. Bon sang, _combien de fois_ me suis-je retenu de sortir mon sabre pour te faire _taire_ ? Tu m'as _exaspéré_ , tu m'as _fatigué_ , et tu m'as _tapé sur les nerfs_ plus de fois que tous mes ennemis réunis… _bruyante,_ stupide et _compliquée_ au _possible_ : voilà la seule façon de te décrire !

Alors _pourquoi_ ?

C'est à cette question que j'ai essayé de répondre pendant prêt de trois ans, et j'ai eu beau la retourner dans tous les sens, je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver quoi que ce soit de satisfaisant à y rétorquer. L'idée d'avoir un coté masochiste, prêt à tout pour que la _torture_ de ta présence recommence, aurait été une explication parfaite seulement… c'est toujours moi qui tiens le bâillon et la corde. Pas l'inverse. **Surtout pas** , l'inverse.

J'étais au calme, personne ne m'insultait sans raisons d'ivrogne ou de pervers, et je pouvais même dormir et boire tout mon saoul sans jamais entendre qui que ce soit me le reprocher. Il n'y avait pas de jérémiades, pas de remarques désobligeantes, pas de cadavre de portefeuille à dissimuler… pour faire simple il n'y aucune gamine pour faire de ma vie un enfer. Je peux assurer sans me tromper que mon cadre de vie n'avait pas été aussi _royal_ depuis des décennies…

Alors bon sang _pourquoi_?

Maintenant que tu es là, je sais. C'est bête… si j'avais été deux secondes honnête avec moi-même, je l'aurai su depuis longtemps. Va savoir pourquoi, j'ai occulté ce besoin de te voir avec tant de force que ce qui aujourd'hui me semble une évidence ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit une seule fois de tout mon voyage. Peut-être étais-ce pour que ton absence pèse moins lourd ? Après tout, me souvenir de toi comme d'une corvée ou une punition que je m'infligeais à moi-même était beaucoup plus facile que d'admettre que tu me manquais. Que tu me manquais et que… je t'en voulais.

Bordel… Je t'en voulais _tant_ !

Qui t'avais permis d'être aussi loin de moi ? De quel droit me laissais-tu seul comme ça _?_ Après toutes ces tirades où tu hurlais ô combien tu avais foi en moi, après m'avoir lancé en pleine figure que même ton frère n'était plus aussi important que moi, _comment as-tu put_ laisser autant de distance entre nous ? Tu aurais dû empêcher Kyoshiro de t'emmener, tu aurais dû sauter pour me rejoindre, tu… **j'aurai dû** te laisser rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin, au lieu de jouer les héros en pensant être le seul à y rester. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai enragé à l'idée que tu sois livrée à toi-même, ou  pire **,** que quelqu'un d'autre veille sur toi. Si tu savais à quel point je t'ai maudite de me rendre presque fou, à t'imaginer te rapprocher d'un autre homme. Si tu savais ce mélange horrible de haine et de douleur que la vision d'un bâtard te faisant sienne m'a inspiré.

Je ne l'admettrai jamais mais, j'ai attendu cette étreinte autant qu'un adolescent rêve de ses premières expériences. Ton petit corps serré contre le mien, poussé par un élan d'affection que tu n'as pas su contenir, est la chose que j'ai le plus désirée ces trois dernières années. Je n'ai peut-être même jamais rien désiré autant de toute ma vie. Alors doucement l'une de mes mains finie par glisser le long de ton dos pour t'empêcher de t'éloigner de moi, tandis que l'autre se pose sur ta nuque, dans un but bien précis qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que tu t'es blottie contre moi.

Toi… bon sang, _toi._

Avec ta voix criarde, ton corps d'enfant, ton éternel mécontentement et tes remarques incessantes… comment m'as-tu conduit à t'aimer autant ? J'en suis à me demander si ce que j'ai pu ressentir auparavant était réellement ce genre de sentiments. J'ai l'impression que rien, absolument _rien_ dans ma vie n'a été aussi fort que cette envie de relever ton visage pour te rendre un baiser vieux de trois ans. Il n'y a plus que toi et moi sur ce chemin, plus rien d'autre n'existe, et le seul bruit que l'on peut entendre est celui de ce stupide cœur qui s'est mis à s'emballer comme celui d'un gamin.

Il n'y a plus que toi, moi… et le crétin fini qui était avec toi lorsque je t'ai retrouvée.

« Yuya, voyons, laisse-le respirer ! »

Kyoshiro rit franchement en posant la main sur ton épaule, stoppant net ce que j'avais entrepris de faire. Il est et restera un imbécile toute sa vie. Tes joues se teintent tandis que tu essuie tes yeux avec la manche de ton kimono, et ma résolution de te maintenir contre moi s'envole comme une trainée de poudre, balayée par cette simple remarque. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour "me laisser respirer" ?!

 **QUI** peut sincèrement croire que j'ai _besoin de respirer_ ? Je veux que tu m'étouffes, je veux être écrasé par ton affection et que tu ne me laisses plus une seule seconde tranquille. Je veux que tu rattrapes ces trois années en restant constamment sur mon dos, même quand j'en ai assez, même quand je t'envoi balader, même quand j'essaie de te mettre hors de toi. Je veux que tu t'accroches à moi chaque _seconde_ de chaque _minute_ de chaque _jour_ qu'il me reste à vivre. La seule chose que je veux respirer, c'est **toi** , et n'importe quel idiot devrait pouvoir le comprendre, _même lui_ !

Embarrassée par la remarque de l'abrutit qui te sert d'ami – il n'est plus le mien depuis trente secondes - tu te confonds inutilement en excuses. Tu insistes bien sur le fait que tu n'aurais _jamais_ fait une chose pareille si tu avais été en pleine forme, et qu'il ne faut _surtout pas_ que je me fasse des idées. Trop tard, j'ai eu le temps de m'en faire une bonne centaine…

Encore une fois incapable de remarquer qu'il est de trop, Kyoshiro s'amuse soudain à démonter point par point toutes les excuses que tu as trouvé pour expliquer ton soulagement, tes larmes, et l'éteinte dont tu m'as gratifié. Tu te mets à rougir de plus belle lorsqu'il m'avoue qu'il est sûr que tu n'as jamais cessé de penser à moi, pour finir par sortir ton arme afin de le faire taire. Bonne initiative. Dommage que ce pistolet qui n'a jamais été capable de toucher une seule de tes cibles continue inlassablement de viser à coté.

… à quoi est-ce que tu joues?

Lui a pu profiter de toi tout son saoule pendant que moi j'avais besoin de fermer les yeux pour te voir. Lui a pu te regarder devenir la femme que tu es alors que moi je ne pouvais que l'imaginer. Lui a maintenant le droit à toute ton attention alors que c'est vers moi, et moi seul, qu'elle devrait être tournée ! Quoi, être dans mes bras cinq secondes t'as tant gêné que ça ? Tu préfères m'ignorer, m'éviter, et gaspiller ton énergie à empêcher cet idiot de me dire ce que je sais déjà ?

Tch… J'aurai dû te plaquer contre moi pour t'empêcher de t'éloigner. J'aurai dû attraper cette queue de cheval que tu ne dénoue presque jamais pour maintenir ta tête en arrière et laisser tes stupides excuses se perdre sur mes lèvres. J'aurai dû te toucher, me glisser sous ton kimono, me moquer de tes formes, et tourner cette colère contre moi plutôt que de laisser Kyoshiro la faire naître. Tu serais en train de m'insulter, de me fusiller du regard, et cette foutue gêne ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir, si seulement je ne m'étais pas laissé allé à savourer ton petit corps pressé contre le mien. Si j'avais agis comme d'habitude, comme avant, tu serais en train de me rabattre les oreilles de reproches et attrapant mon kimono pour m'empêcher de tourner les talons. Tu n'aurais d'yeux que pour _moi_ , moi, **moi** !

La frustration est telle que j'en viens à être vulgaire envers moi-même. Moi, qui me suis fermé à tout et qui ait pris plaisir à massacrer un monde qui n'a jamais voulu de moi, je suis réduit au sentiment le plus _stupide_ , _inutile_ , et _puérile_ qui soit.

Je suis **jaloux**.

Jaloux de te voir si proche de cet homme. De tous ceux qui on voyagé avec nous, de tous ceux qui se sont attaché à toi beaucoup plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dû, il a fallu que je te retrouve en _sa_ compagnie. J'ai déjà vu une femme ayant compté pour moi le choisir, lui, et imaginer que mon absence t'ai rapproché de cet enfoiré, au point que _mon_ privilège de te mettre hors de toi me sois enlevé, me rends fou. Je crève littéralement de jalousie en constatant que cette complicité dont j'avais seulement eu vent lorsque l'on voyageait ensemble est bien réelle et dépasse de loin les rares moments où j'ai pu être proche de toi. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi on raconte qu'une femelle se cache derrière chaque déclaration de guerre. Je lui avais pardonné, _tout_ pardonné, et me voilà à l'insulter intérieurement, le poing serré, tout en devant me faire violence pour ne pas t'aider et le réduire une bonne fois pour toute au silence.

A cours de balles, tu finis par utiliser les grands moyens, et l'autre termine sa plaisanterie ligoté, à moitié assommé, suspendu par les pieds aux branches d'un arbre. N'ayant pas été capable de viser une seule fois correctement, je divine sans mal que tu n'es pas devenue assez forte pour le maîtriser et que cet idiot s'est simplement laissé faire… ce qui m'énerve d'avantage. C'est ça, son moyen de te garder proche de lui ? Te laisser croire que tu peux lui en faire baver s'il dépasse les bornes ? Moi qui pensais que c'était ma franchise que tu appréciais le plus, tu te laisses avoir pas un mensonge aussi énorme. Par qui d'autres t'es-tu laissé avoir de cette manière ? Quelles autres supercheries as-tu gobé pendant mon absence ?

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu cette partie ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et que l'image que j'ai de Kyo colle à celle que vous vous êtes faites de lui !**


	2. One shot

**Note de l'auteur**

* * *

Attention, n'oubliez pas que ce one shot contient une partie R18 assez explicite.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Partie 1 : Disputes**

* * *

Malgré l'heure tardive, la rue principale que Kyo était en train de traverser était noire de monde. Il était difficile de faire un pas sans bousculer quelqu'un, et recevoir des coups d'épaules toutes les trois secondes commençait à passablement l'énerver. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être obligé de faire attention où il mettait les pieds : d'ordinaire, même dans la cohue, les passants évitaient soigneusement de s'approcher de lui, mais il fallait croire que la compagnie d'une certaine tête blonde le rendait moins intimidant. Irrité par cette simple pensée, Kyo choisi de se changer les idées en s'attaquant à la source du problème. S'il ne le faisait pas rapidement, il allait certainement tuer le prochain passant qui oserait ne serais-ce que le frôler.

\- Je me demande… dit-il en prenant un air songeur. Tu es une femme, ou un chien ?  
\- Comment ça un _chien_?! s'exclama la demoiselle qui l'accompagnait, outrée.  
\- Je n'allais pas dire une _chienne_ , ça aurait été un peu exagéré… Un parasite, si tu préfères ?  
\- QUOI ?!

Voilà qui était mieux, beaucoup mieux. Le regard assassin que Yuya lui lança réussi à accrocher un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il continuait de chercher l'endroit parfait pour boire, se reposer, et passer la nuit. La taquinerie avait beau être simple - et peut-être même un peu puérile – elle réussi à suffisamment offusquer la jeune fille pour que sa voix se perde sous un cri étouffé par le mépris. Quelle douce mélodie à ses oreilles…

Le pourquoi de cette comparaison était plutôt simple à comprendre : depuis que Kyoshiro s'était _enfin_ décidé à aller voir ailleurs s'il n'avait pas des choses plus intéressantes à faire, Yuya n'avait plus quitté Kyo d'une semelle. Elle avait passé ces quelques heures à le suivre partout où il allait, sans le laisser une seconde s'éloigner de son champ de vision. Elle veillait même à ce qu'il n'y ait jamais plus d'un mètre de distance entre elle et son soi-disant million de Ryô. D'une certaine manière, cette attitude protectrice était touchante.

Complètement inutile, mais touchante.

\- Plains-toi autant que tu veux, répliqua la jeune fille en faisant de grand pas pour suivre sa cadence, tu seras bien content de m'avoir quand tu auras besoin d'argent !  
\- Je ne me plains pas, je me _renseigne_. dit simplement Kyo sans daigner poser un regard sur elle. Me répondre aurait été la moindre des politesses.  
\- _Politesse_?! C'est toi qui me parles de _politesse_ ?!

Kyo se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, comme si la conversation l'ennuyait au plus haut point alors que plus cette dernière avançait, plus la tournure qu'elle prenait l'enchantait. Il était ravi, _tant_ ravi de constater que même après trois années sans pouvoir pratiquer ce genre de joutes verbales, il n'avait pas perdu la main. En comparaison avec la leur, la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec Kyoshiro ressemblait à un échange de mondanités. Il n'y avait que lui qui réussissait à faire prendre cette couleur délicieusement pourpre aux joues de Yuya. Il n'y avait que lui qui parvenait à faire monter sa voix dans les aigües de cette façon. Il n'y avait que lui pour la mettre hors d'elle en seulement trois phrases.

Et il **adorait** ça.

C'était sa manière à lui d'être proche d'elle. Il était incapable de la serrer dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait lors de leur retrouvailles, il était incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit de gentils sans qu'un sourire narquois accompagne son compliment, quant à avouer ce qu'il ressentait à son égard, cela lui aurait certainement écorché les lèvres. Les taquineries étaient la seule chose qu'il maîtrisait, l'unique moyen que son foutu caractère avait laissé à sa disposition pour avoir un semblant de relation avec la femme qu'il aimait.

Voyant que Yuya n'avait pas du tout l'intention de répondre à sa question, Kyo laissa son regard se poser sur elle tout en lui adressant ce sourire en coin qu'elle détestait tant. Comme ça, elle refusait de jouer le jeu ? Bien… il allait se faire un plaisir de tricher un peu lui aussi.

\- Très bien… susurra-t-il en amorçant un pas dans sa direction. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais vérifier par moi-même.

Sa voix était tant chargée de sous-entendu qu'il aurait pu en rougir lui-même s'il n'avait pas accordé toute son attention à la demoiselle en face de lui. La surprise fit prendre une forte inspiration à Yuya. Les bras plaqués contre sa poitrine pour empêcher toute main intrusive de se glisser sous son kimono, elle recula d'un pas en regardant autour d'eux, espérant sûrement que la foule empêcherait Kyo de mener sa menace à exécution. Il lui fallu deux secondes pour se rappeler que _rien_ n'avait jamais empêché ce pervers de jouer avec elle.

\- U-Une _femme_! Je suis une _femme_! répondit précipitamment Yuya, paniquée. N-Ne fait pas celui qui se pose sincèrement la question !  
\- Mais je me la pose réellement. poursuivit Kyo en s'avançant encore, son sourire en coin remplacé par un rictus plus… carnassier. Quand tu m'as sauté dessus tout à l'heure je me suis demandé si tu étais de face ou de dos… et ne soit pas ridicule, ce n'est pas la peine de cacher _ça_ – il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine – si je veux ma réponse, j'irai vérifier plus bas.

L'incompréhension qu'il put soudain lire dans les yeux de sa planche à pain manqua le faire éclater de rire. Mon Dieu… une telle innocence pouvait-elle réellement exister ? La jeune fille finie quand même par comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion, et ses mains se ruèrent immédiatement vers son arme pour la pointer sur Kyo. Son corps tout entier tremblait de gêne, et son visage entier était aussi rouge que les yeux du pervers qui lui faisait face.

\- S-S-Si tu t'approches, je tire ! bafouilla-t-elle sans même remarquer que les passants avaient fini par s'arrêter un peu plus loin pour assister à la scène.

Kyo ne pu retenir un soupir. S'ils avaient été seuls, elle aurait pu vider son chargeur autant qu'elle le voulait, rien ne l'aurait empêché de continuer sa taquinerie. Il aurait laissé son sabre prendre les balles, et aurait glissé ses mains sous le kimono de cette petite furie pour laisser courir ses doigts le long de ses cuisses. Il aurait pris un malin plaisir à l'entendre l'insulter, et se serait amusé à effleurer ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il touche uniquement pour la mettre hors d'elle. Malheureusement pour lui, voir de parfaits inconnus commencer à s'arrêter devant eux pour ne rien perdre de leur échange fit perdre tout son charme à la dispute. Il préféra rendre les armes et continuer ses recherches.

Le mètre de distance qu'avait instauré Yuya se vit multiplié par dix lorsqu'ils reprirent leur marche, et si Kyo fut quelque peu déçu de constater ce changement en premier lieu, il remercia le ciel d'avoir doté sa planche à pain de suffisamment de bon sens pour éviter de trop s'approcher de lui. Cela valait mieux pour le salut de son kimono.

Kyo s'arrêta soudain devant l'enseigne qu'il cherchait depuis presque deux heures, ravi d'être enfin arrivé à destination. Son sourire revint immédiatement en imaginant la réaction de Yuya lorsqu'elle verrait le nom de l'endroit où il souhaitait passer la nuit. Elle allait littéralement exploser.

\- Donne-moi ton portefeuille, c'est ici que je veux dormir. dit-il en tendant la main vers elle tout en la regardant se rapprocher prudemment, d'un œil amusé.

Yuya leva les yeux vers la plaque en bois qui trônait au-dessus de la porte du fameux l'hôtel, et les vestiges des rougeurs qui avaient striées ses joues quelques secondes auparavant disparurent aussitôt. Son regard bascula vers Kyo, puis de nouveau vers la plaque, puis une nouvelle fois vers Kyo, les yeux ronds comme des billes, la bouche entre-ouverte. Le compte à rebours venait de commencer.

\- Tu veux aller _là-dedans_ ?! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant l'enseigne du doigt, outrée.  
\- Ça te pose un problème ? répondit Kyo

Baoum. Comme il l'avait espéré, son ton provoquant fini par faire exploser cette petite bombe ambulante. Bordel… ce qu'il aimait lorsqu'elle n'était plus qu'à un millimètre de lui, les mains accrochées au col de son kimono, pour tenter de lui faire courber le dos et le mettre à sa hauteur. Ce qu'il aimait lorsqu'elle était tant furieuse contre lui qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte que son corps était collé au sien…

« Je ne sais pas si tu es de dos ou de face », hein ? Quel énorme mensonge… ça se sentait parfaitement bien.

\- Evidemment que ça m'en pose un ! hurla-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de passer la nuit dans un **bordel**?!  
\- Rien ne t'oblige à me suivre, dit Kyo en feignant l'ennui. Tu n'as qu'à attendre dehors ou te trouver un autre endroit où dormir…  
\- Comme si j'allais te laisser seul là-dedans ! C'est hors de question !  
\- Parce que tu comptes regarder ? répondit-il en sifflant d'un air moqueur. Je ne savais pas que tu étais ce genre de femme… tu veux prendre des notes pour plus tard, c'est ça ?  
-B- Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !  
\- Alors donne-moi ton portefeuilles et va hurler ailleurs. Tu me casses les oreilles.

Kyo fini avec ledit portefeuille lancé en plein visage. La respiration de Yuya s'était accélérée, ses pupilles n'étaient plus que deux fentes, et son maintient ressemblait tant à celui d'un ivrogne que cette fois Kyo ne put retenir son éclat de rire. Avec une ribambelle d'insultes plus grossières les unes que les autres, Yuya tourna les talons en laissant « l'enfoiré ennemis des femmes » seul devant l'entrée du bordel. Sans prêter attention aux regards qui s'étaient une nouvelle fois tourné vers eux, Kyo la regarda s'éloigner tout en faisant sauter le portefeuille plein de breloques dans sa main, amusé.

Combien de temps allait-il lui falloir pour se rendre compte qu'elle venait de donner à « l'abrutit fini » son seul et unique moyen de paiement ?

* * *

 **Partie 2 : Colères**

* * *

Le cadavre d'une huitième bouteille de saké vint rejoindre ses sœurs aux pieds de la table, dans un bruit de verre brisés qui fit trembler les quelques personnes encore présentes dans la pièce. L'humeur de Kyo était devenue tant exécrable que les responsables du bordel n'avaient pas encore osé lui réclamer l'argent qu'il leur devait. Il avait beau avoir pris la chambre la plus chère de l'établissement, et consommé presque toutes leurs réserves d'alcool, aucun employé n'avait essayé de lui présenter l'addition. L'aura meurtrière qui s'était peu à peu installée autour de ce client passablement irrité était trop intimidante.

Tout ça à cause d'une stupide femelle.

La nuit était tombée depuis bientôt trois heures, et Yuya n'était toujours pas là. Elle s'était forcément rendue compte de sa bêtise – comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait réserver aucune chambre dans un autre établissement sans son portefeuille n'avait pas pu lui prendre autant de temps – ce qui signifiait que son sale caractère était l'unique raison de son absence. Elle préférait dormir dehors, à même le sol ou dans une ruelle sombre, plutôt que de laisser Kyo avoir le dernier mot. Bon sang… y avait-il femme plus _bornée_ qu'elle en ce monde ?

Enervé au plus haut point, Kyo était en train d'imaginer les pires punitions qui soient pour se venger de la crétine qui osait le faire attendre. Il n'aimait pas se sentir impuissant de la sorte, et encore moins être inquiet alors que cette scène aurait pu être évitée si Yuya n'avait pas été aussi fière. Le pire était qu'au fond, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Si seulement il avait sût tenir sa langue au lieu de s'amuser à ses dépends, il ne serait pas là, assis comme un abrutit, sans pouvoir rien faire à part imaginer les pires scénarios possibles.

Quelle fille chiante !

Si encore il avait pu quitter le bordel pour filer la chercher, les choses auraient étés beaucoup moins frustrantes, mais la situation ne lui permettait pas de quitter l'établissement. Yuya pouvait décider à tout moment de laisser sa fierté de coté pour le rejoindre, et il fallait absolument qu'elle sache où le trouver. Quelle plaie, mais bon sang **quelle plaie** ! C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'elle le rendait fou au point de lui donner des envies de meurtre. Lui qui s'était félicité de ne pas avoir perdu la main, il devait à présent admettre que pour énerver l'autre elle était beaucoup plus forte que lui.

Las d'attendre l'apparition d'une silhouette qui ne viendrait pas, Kyo quitta le boudoir pour aller dans sa chambre. Il hésita quelques secondes à se rendre devant l'hôtel – peut-être s'était-elle installée juste devant l'édifice ? – avant de juger qu'il valait mieux laisser une bonne nuit de sommeil le calmer avant de partir à sa recherche. Il laissa quelques pièces sur la table pour payer ses consommations ainsi qu'un pourboire digne d'un prince à l'attention des employés. Puisqu'elle jouait la partie de cette façon, il allait dépenser jusqu'à la dernière pièce contenue dans ce ridicule portefeuille. C'était une maigre consolation, mais au point où il en était, toute vacherie était bonne à prendre.

Ereinté, Kyo se laissa tomber sur son futon en fermant les yeux, les sourcils tant froncés qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un trait. Si elle ne passait pas l'entrée de l'hôtel avant le lendemain matin, elle allait regretter le temps où un dragon d'eau menaçait de lui déchiqueter le cœur. Si elle le conduisait à devoir la cherche une nouvelle fois alors qu'il venait de passer ces trois dernières années à le faire, il le lui ferait payer très cher. Elle avait sous-entendu qu'une chasseuse de prime payait toujours ses dettes, hein ? Elle allait mettre une **éternité** à payer la sienne.

\- Idiote. cracha-t-il en se tournant un énième fois dans son lit.

C'est avec cette envie presque meurtrière que Kyo essaya de rapidement s'endormir. Plus vite la nuit passerait, plus vite il pourrait aller la chercher et veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'éloigne plus _jamais._ Seulement trouver une position agréable pour dormir n'avait jamais été aussi difficile de toute sa vie. Il s'était couché à même le sol avec un rocher pour oreiller, sous la pluie ou même la neige, mais le plus confortable des futons n'arrivait pas à l'endormir ? C'était une plaisanterie ?

Avec une rage qui manqua déchirer le tissu, Kyo envoya balader sa couverture pour se redresser. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne _pouvait pas_ passer une seule nuit de plus sans savoir où elle était. Pas en sachant qu'elle était si prêt, c'était impossible. Tant pis pour elle si elle finissait traînée par la peau des fesses jusqu'à cette chambre, elle l'avait cherché. Et si jamais elle avait _osé_ quitter la ville ou se rendre chez Kyoshiro, il les tuerait tous les deux.

En faisant coulisser la porte de sa chambre, Kyo était préparé à passer le reste de sa nuit à chercher sa planche à pain, furieux contre le monde entier. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être coupé dans son élan en manquant écraser une forme lovée au pied de la porte. Yuya n'était pas chez l'autre idiot, au coin d'une rue ou sous un pont. Elle avait continuer de le suivre, sans le perdre de vue, jusqu'à s'endormir à même le sol, devant la porte de sa chambre, pour l'entendre sortir si jamais il le faisait avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

Yuya n'avait pas le visage serein et tranquille que Kyo avait pu voir quelques fois, lorsqu'ils avaient étés forcés de dormir non loin l'un de l'autre au cours de leur voyage. Elle serrait son arme contre sa poitrine, les genoux remontés, le sommeil agité par quelque chose qui ne semblait pas particulièrement agréable. Sous ses yeux et son nez, on distinguait de petites rougeurs qui laissaient entendre qu'elle avait pleuré.

Toute la colère qu'avait pu ressentir Kyo au cours de cette soirée s'envola au moment où il se rendit compte que la forme qu'il distinguait dans la pénombre du couloir était celle de sa planche à pain. Il y avait toujours une part de lui qui crevait d'envie de l'attraper par les cheveux pour l'entraîner de force dans la chambre et la punir de milles façons différentes – on n'inquiétait pas Kyo au yeux de démons impunément – mais l'autre, beaucoup plus calme, réussi à prendre le dessus plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Elle était là. Même lorsqu'il était le dernier des crétins avec elle, même lorsqu'il la faisait pleurer, elle était là.

Le plus doucement possible, comme si elle risquait de se briser au moindre mouvement brusque, Kyo glissa ses mains sous le corps de Yuya. L'une contre son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux, il la souleva lentement pour ne pas la réveiller. La tête de la jeune fille se posa contre lui alors qu'il se rapprochait de son lit, accompagné d'un petit gémissement qui le fit frissonner.

Il resta quelques minutes planté là, comme un idiot, à regarder ce petit bout de femme dormir dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Partie 3 : Vérité**

* * *

Lorsque Yuya se réveilla, au beau milieu de la nuit, elle fut surprise de constater que le sol était devenu beaucoup plus confortable que lorsqu'elle s'y était allongée pour dormir. Une couverture était remontée jusqu'à ses épaules, quelque chose de dur et moelleux en même temps soutenait sa tête, et une autre plus douce et plus chaude était posée sur sa taille. Les pensées encore embrumées par la fatigue, il lui fallu deux secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus dans le couloir du bordel, et deux de plus pour comprendre que ce qu'elle sentait dans son dos n'était pas la porte, ni le mur, mais le corps d'un homme.

En devinant qu'il s'agissait de celui de Kyo, sa première pensée fut qu'elle s'était faite prendre la main dans le sac et qu'elle allait sûrement en entendre parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Après avoir fait tant d'efforts pour qu'il ne remarque pas sa présence, elle s'était faite avoir bêtement. La deuxième, beaucoup plus logique au vu de la situation, fut une ribambelle de pensées confuses qui, de manière concises, ressemblaient à ça :

« Oh mon Dieu, _oh mon Dieu,_ _ **oh mon DIEU**_! »

Elle avait toujours son kimono ? Oui. Il ne s'était pas amusé à la tripoter pendant son sommeil ? Mince, ça, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le vérifier… mais enfin _pourquoi_ avait-il décidé de dormir dans une telle position ?! Il était _tout contre elle_ ! Sa tête reposait sur _son bras_ , c'était _sa main_ qui était posée sur sa taille, et c'était _son souffle_ qui lui chatouillait la nuque. Gênée comme jamais, Yuya essaya de se dégager le plus discrètement possible. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais c'était _Kyo._ Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le même lit que _Kyo_!

\- Fait ça et je te jure que je te tue. gronda une voix lorsqu'elle approcha sa main de celle qui s'était approprié sa taille.

Kyo s'était réveillé en même temps qu'elle, à la seconde où, encore à moitié endormie, elle avait légèrement remué. Le grognement qui avait remplacé sa voix figea la jeune fille comme si Akira venait de la gelée sur place. Kyo l'entendit déglutir avec difficulté lorsque ses doigts serrèrent sa taille un peu plus fort, histoire de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas _du tout_ le moment de le contrarier. Elle croyait réellement qu'elle allait pouvoir s'éloigner, tranquillement, après la soirée qu'elle lui avait fait passer ? Elle ne doutait vraiment de rien !

\- T-Tu me fais mal… minauda Yuya, les joues en feu.  
\- Tant mieux. grogna une nouvelle fois Kyo.  
\- M-Mais…

Toute la répartie de Yuya avait disparue. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi que ce soit à objecter, trop perturbée par l'attitude de Kyo pour réussir à penser de façon sereine. Pourquoi était-il autant en colère ? C'était lui qui l'avait insultée ! Après s'être inquiétée pour lui, et avoir prié tous les soirs pour qu'il soit saint et sauf, il osait la traiter comme une moins que rien, et lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. C'était à _elle_ d'être en colère, pas l'inverse ! Elle n'avait _strictement_ rien fait de mal !

Décidée à ne pas se laisser faire – il n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordre, d'abord ! – Yuya amorça un nouveau mouvement pour s'extirper des bras de Kyo. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Furieux de voir que comme à son habitude, elle n'écoutait _rien_ , il se redressa, plaqua sa main contre son épaule pour la forcer à s'allonger sur le dos, et encadra son corps tout entier de ses bras pour lui empêcher toute retraite. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, et la pénombre ne parvenait pas à dissimuler la fureur dans laquelle il se trouvait. Sous la surprise, le souffle de Yuya se coupa. Les joues en feu, elle essaya de se concentrer sur le regard noir qui lui était lancé, et non pas sur le fait qu'elle était allongée, complètement vulnérable, le corps d'un homme au-dessus du sien.

\- Il faut que je t'attache ? murmura dangereusement Kyo, sans bouger d'un millimètre, tandis que la poitrine de Yuya se soulevait avec force.  
\- M-Mais enfin Kyo je… _qu'est-ce que j'ai fait_ ?

Il ne s'amusait pas à la taquiner : il n'avait pas fait une seule allusion déplacée alors qu'il aurait eu vingt fois l'occasion de le faire. Non, ce n'était pas l'un de ses jeux, il était réellement en colère contre elle. La peine qui avait submergée la jeune fille lorsque ce crétin lui avait dit de « dégager » parce qu'elle lui « cassait les oreilles » revint comme un boomerang lui pincer douloureusement le cœur. Pourquoi est-ce que les choses tournaient comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui en voulait autant ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était rester prêt lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, même si ça signifiait devoir camper devant la porte d'une chambre pendant qu'il prenait du bon temps avec des femmes bien plus jolies qu'elle.

Yuya sentit des larmes couler au coin de ses yeux, et des sanglots lui serrer la gorge. Ce regard noir était le coup au cœur de trop. Le bras plaqué contre ses yeux pour essayer d'arrêter les larmes de couler, elle continua de répéter des « qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » entrecoupé de hoquets et de pleurs. Désemparé, Kyo se redressa. Elle l'avait rendu fou deux fois, et c'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'a faisait pleurer. On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient ex aequo… tristement ex aequo. Quels idiots ils faisaient tous les deux… il aurait seulement fallu qu'ils soient sincère pour arranger les choses, qu'ils se disent les choses sans les sous-entendre, qu'ils laissent leur foutue fierté de coté pour se parler franchement et tout s'avouer. Il aurait juste fallu être sincère…

\- … tu étais heureuse sans moi.

Le silence qui suivit ce boulet de canon sembla toucher absolument tout ce qui les entourait. Il n'y avait plus le bruit du vent frappant contre la fenêtre, plus de respiration, ni de larmes. Si Yuya était surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Kyo lui, était stupéfait. Ces mots avaient beau venir de lui, il ne s'était pas attendu à les prononcer. En décidant de répondre le plus sincèrement possible à la question de Yuya, il pensait parler du fait qu'elle l'avait laissé seul _encore une fois_ … pas ça. Alors c'était ça, qui le faisait bouillir de rage depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée. C'était pour ça, qu'il avait été autant jaloux, pour ça aussi que l'envie de la faire souffrir avait été aussi violente. Uniquement parce que lui souffrait comme jamais d'avoir constaté qu'elle avait été beaucoup plus heureuse sans lui.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, comme si la vérité l'avait éreinté, Kyo libéra Yuya en se relevant. Il lui tourna immédiatement le dos pour ne plus voir son visage. Y lire le mépris ou pire, la **pitié,** l'aurait achevé. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était quitter cette pièce et ne plus jamais y retourner. Il voulait oublier ce qu'il venait de dire, et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Seulement on ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se diriger vers la porte de la pièce. Lorsqu'il fit un pas pour s'éloigner du futon, une main attrapa timidement le pant de son kimono pour l'arrêter. Yuya avait les yeux levés vers lui. Elle s'était redressée, à genoux sur le lit, un expression douloureuse sur le visage.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas vrai. dit-elle, la voix cassée par le choc, les larmes, et tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Ce n'est pas vrai du tout et tu… tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça. C'était horrible, c'était… les pires années de ma vie. Je ne savais même pas si tu étais vivant, personnes ne pouvait me dire où tu étais, et tu me manquais tellement… _tellement_ !

Alors que les derniers mots de Kyo avaient au moins eu le mérite de stopper ses sanglots, ces derniers reprirent au beau milieu de sa tirade. Kyo, lui, ne bougeait plus. Les yeux baissés, il l'écoutait comme si ses paroles étaient d'évangiles. Plus elle parlait, plus ses mains tremblaient.

\- T-Tout le monde disait qu'il fallait que j'envisage le pire, continua Yuya en se relevant avec difficulté. Parce qu'il était possible que tu ne reviennes jamais, et qu'il ne fallait pas que je passe ma vie à espérer… alors que… alors que… c'était tout ce que j'étais capable de faire. Espérer, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait !

La main qui avait agrippé le bas de son kimono était à présent accrochée à son dos. Le corps tremblant comme si un vent glacé avait traversé la pièce, Yuya posa son front contre Kyo, la voix de plus en plus forte, les larmes de plus en plus grosses. Il sentit ses épaules secouées par les sanglots, et ses mains le serrer pour ne pas s'écrouler sous le poids de tout ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire.

Ses mains à lui aussi, tremblaient de plus en plus.

\- J'ai eu peur… – Kyo se retourna – J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais… – Il glissa une main sur sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui – Si tu savais à quel point tout ça m'a mis le cœur en miettes… – De l'autre main, il releva son visage – Alors… alors je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille – il approcha son visage du sien – Je n'ai jamais été heureuse sans toi...

Et il l'embrassa.

Pas pour la faire taire, pas non plus pour stopper ses pleurs, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas passer une seconde de plus sans le faire. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre celles de la jeune fille avec avidité, la respiration saccadée, les doigts agrippés à ses cheveux pour maintenir sa tête relevée et prolonger le baiser autant qu'il le désirait. Lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur son torse, il força la barrière de ses lèvres pour goûter ce qu'il y avait derrière. Lorsqu'elle essaya de répondre à cette intrusion en bougeant maladroitement sa langue, il l'allongea sur le futon. Lorsqu'il la laissa enfin respirer, les lèvres engourdies par le plaisir que ce baiser lui avait procuré, il brûlait littéralement de désir.

Le « Kyo » plaintif que Yuya gémit n'arrangea rien de ses envies. Il voulait la prendre, maintenant. Il voulait répondre à tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il voulait qu'elle sache qu'elle était tout pour lui, qu'elle était devenue sa raison de vivre, ses rêves d'avenirs, et toutes ces choses niaises au possible qu'il pensait ne jamais ressentir un jour. Il voulait s'excuser de l'avoir fait pleurer, d'être un crétin, et de ne pas être capable de lui dire un simple « je t'aime ». Lui faire l'amour était la seule façon pour lui de le faire.

Il attendit une protestation, un « non » qui lui indiquerait que cette envie n'était pas partagée. Aussi fort était son envie, il ne voulait pas que cette première fois là soit forcée. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard débordant de désir de la jeune fille, Kyo compris qu'il avait carte blanche. S'il n'avait pas été nu sous son kimono, il se serait immédiatement sentit à l'étroit.

Avec une impatience presque fiévreuse, Kyo se débarrassa des vêtements qui l'empêchaient de voir le corps nu de **sa** **femme**. La pénombre rendait ses courbes plus attirantes que jamais, sa respiration lente et forte tonnait à ses oreilles comme des coups de canons, et son regard suppliant éradiqua les dernières bribes de raison qu'il lui restait. Il n'y aurait pas de tendre baiser, ni de caresses en se dévorant des yeux, ni de doux murmures. Son amour était exactement comme lui : _violent_ , et il était fort possible qu'après cette nuit elle ait du mal à se mouvoir aussi bien bien qu'avant...

Comment un gamin ayant enfin le droit de jouer avec le ballon qu'on lui avait confisqué, Kyo commença par faire courir ses doigts sur ces seins qu'il prétendait trouver trop petit. L'un entièrement recouvert par sa main, l'autre taquiné par sa langue et le bout de ses lèvres, il grogna de satisfaction lorsqu'il pu enfin croquer cette peau de pêche qui lui avait tant de fois fait envie. Lorsque ses lèvres s'emparèrent du sein qu'il était en train de taquiner, Yuya laissa échapper un gémissement qui fit délicieusement vibrer ses entrailles. Avec la lenteur d'un prédateur s'approchant de sa proie, il laissa sa mâchoire glisser jusqu'à son cou afin d'y laisser la première marque d'une longue, très longue série.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindre, pour finir par s'insinuer dans l'intimité de **sa femme.** Lorsqu'elle sentit sa main effleurer cette partie de son corps, Yuya retint sa respiration en couvrant son visage de ses mains, gênée de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Elle en avait envie… Elle avait beau ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre, et craindre le moment où il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible, elle en avait _vraiment_ envie. Seulement aussi enivrants soient ses désirs, sentir Kyo toucher des parties de son corps qu'elle-même n'avait jamais osé regarder la rendait rouge de honte.

\- P-Pas là… souffla-t-elle tandis que son assaillant continuait de jouer avec ses atouts de femme.  
\- Hum ? ricanna Kyo en délaissant son cou pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Où ça, « pas là » ?… ici ?

D'un mouvement circulaire, il appuya sur le petit bouton de chaire tout en croquant le bout de son menton. Y avait-il son plus plaisant à entendre que celui de la femme que l'on désire le plus, gémissant sous ses caresses ? D'un geste ferme, il releva le bassin de **sa femme** pour le rendre plus accessible, puis laissa ses doigts céder la place à sa langue, lui permettant ainsi de goûter une autre partie de son corps. Chaude, douce, vibrante sous ses attentions, l'intimité de Yuya se laissa gentiment explorer. Ses jambes tendues, son corps cambré, ses mains agrippées au futon, et sa tête relevée en arrière le suppliaient d'arrêter ses baisers avec si peu de convictions que s'en était presque drôle.

Rassasié, Kyo s'éloigna lentement en se léchant les babines. De plus en plus gourmand, il maintint la jambe de Yuya relevée pour mordre ses cuisses avec suffisamment de force pour y laisser une autre marque. Il allait la couvrir de ce genre de « blessures », jusqu'à ce qu'aucun vêtement de sa garde-robe ne puisse tous les cacher. Personne ne pourrait ignorer qu'un homme était passé par là, et que **sa femme** n'était plus à prendre.

Impatient de continuer ses ébats, Kyo jeta un rapide coup d'œil au corps allongé devant lui. Ses oreilles, ses fesses, le creux de ses hanches, son ventre, ses épaules, son dos… il avait encore des tas de choses à goûter avant de la faire définitivement sienne. Il lui avait promis de lui montrer ce qu'un homme, un vrai, était capable de faire, il _devait_ tenir parole. C'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui après tout, le fait que « Kyo ne ment jamais ».

Malheureusement, il fit l'erreur de croiser son regard.

Alors que ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens de la façon la plus… excitante qui soit, Yuya écarta les jambes, comme pour l'inviter à en faire plus encore. La main sur ses lèvres, elle regardait l'homme qu'elle aimait d'un air suppliant, son corps tout entier tremblant d'excitation, son souffle si chaud qu'une fine vapeur s'échappait de ses lèvres à chacune de ses respirations. Pendant que l'envie de s'enfoncer en elle commençait à dominer celle moins carnassière de découvrir chaque millimètre de sa peau, Yuya lui asséna un coup qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu venir.

\- S'il te plait… _**Kyo**_ …

Entendre son nom prononcé de la sorte manqua mettre un terme à leurs ébats. La façon si sensuelle qu'elle eu de dire ces quelques mots réussi à faire vibrer le membre de son amant à tel point qu'il en était devenu douloureux. Elle avait réussi à le pousser à bout… il n'était plus question de jeux à présent, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait maintenant était de ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. _Tout de suite._

Aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait débarrassée du sien, Kyo retira son kimono. Il ne voulait pas qu'un seul morceau de tissu se mette entre son corps et celui de **sa femme,** lorsqu'il la prendrait. Plus avide que jamais, il s'allongea de tout son poids sur Yuya, pressant son torse contre ses seins pour sentir leur forme rebondie contre sa poitrine. Puis, impatient, il appuya doucement son bassin contre le sien. En sentant sa virilité tout contre elle, Yuya ferma les yeux avec force tout en plantant ses ongles dans le dos de Kyo. S'il n'avait pas été parfaitement maître de lui-même, il en aurait gémit de plaisir.

\- Je t'en prie, je… souffla Yuya sans oser ouvrir les yeux, les traits soudain inquiet. C-C'est ma… je n'ai jamais… je…

Cette fois le baiser fut exécuté pour la faire taire. Bon sang… qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait, que ce soit terminé avant même qu'il ait eu l'occasion d'entrer en elle ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre qu'il allait être le premier – non, le _seul_ – à la prendre. Il l'avait deviné au moment où elle lui avait sauté dans les bras. Tout ce que cet aveux pouvait avoir comme effet, c'était accroître un désir déjà bien trop fort.

La langue enroulée autour de la sienne, et les mains serrés autour de ses poignets pour l'empêcher de le griffer à nouveau, Kyo s'enfonça d'un coup sec et fort, aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait.

Yuya ne gémit pas. Elle hurla. De douleur, de plaisir, d'un peu des deux, il n'aurait sût dire de quoi précisément, toujours était-il qu'ils avaient sûrement réussi à réveiller les autres clients de l'hôtel par ce seul coup de rein. Heureusement, ils se trouvaient dans un bâtiment ayant fait de la bagatelle son fond de commerce… normalement les cris de ce genre y étaient monnaie courante. Elle gémissait, criait sous ses va-et-vient, et suffoquait de plaisir. Il ne s'en était peut-être pas rendu compte, mais se donner de la sorte était pour elle une preuve de confiance qu'aucun autre homme ne pourrait jamais avoir. C'était lui, et personne d'autre, et ce pour une raison toute simple. Une raison qu'elle n'avait pas encore dite à haute voix, et qui asséna le coup de grâce à son bourreau. La voix fiévreuse, entrecoupée de hoquets de plaisirs, elle tendit les mains vers le visage de Kyo pour caresser ses joues, et tandis qu'il la gratifiait de coups plus profond et violent les uns que les autres, elle lui lança dans un murmure un « Je t'aime » auquel il ne s'était pas préparé.

Avec toute la contenance dont il était capable, Kyo ferma les yeux lorsque sa semence se déversa en elle, un faible grognement de plaisir comme seul trahison de l'effet dévastateur que son aveu avait eu sur lui. Le corps chaud et transpirant, il resta quelques secondes immobile avant de s'allonger contre elle, les yeux solidement fermés, le nez dans ses cheveux. Ce qu'elle venait de faire, dans le jargon, on appelait ça tricher. Elle l'avait fait _deux fois_. La première en le poussant à couper court à ses investigations, la deuxième mettant un terme à leur mélange avec le coup le plus bas qu'il soit. « Je t'aime »…

Elle l'avait dit.

Il avait beau le savoir, l'entendre avait réussi à faire rater un battement à son cœur – et lui faire perdre sa concentration par la même occasion. « Je t'aime ». Comment deux mots aussi simple pouvait faire tant d'effet ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasses maintenant… il fallait qu'il le dises, lui aussi ? Il n'y arriverai jamais… c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Ses faveurs étaient sûrement suffisantes. Elle n'était pas aussi idiote qu'il le prétendait, elle avait forcément deviné ce que ses baisers signifiaient. Elle était la seule qu'il avait embrassée de cette manière. La seule.

Mais ça… elle l'ignorait sûrement, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'allait pas y couper, il allait devoir lui dire. Un "moi aussi", même après avoir laissé deux minutes s'écouler entre l'aveu et la réponses, ça pouvait suffire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, même ça, il en serait incapable...

\- Tu n'es qu'une brute… minauda Yuya pendant que ses doigts couraient le long du dos de Kyo, le tirant immédiatement de ses pensées. Je ne sens plus mes jambes… j'ai l'impression que mon corps ne m'appartient plus.  
\- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas ? ricana Kyo en passant son bras par-dessus ses épaules afin de l'attirer d'avantage contre lui.  
\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi… il est à moi, et à personne d'autre.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que les marques de mes dents disent…  
\- Les marques de tes… Q-QUOI ?!

Après tout, à quoi bon s'inquiéter d'une chose aussi stupide qu'une déclaration. « Je t'aime » était quelque chose de magnifique à entendre, certainement celle qui mettait le plus de baume au cœur lorsque les sentiments étaient partagés, mais pour des idiots comme eux, incapables de rester dix minutes dans la même pièce sans se disputer, même après se l'être avouer à leur façon, ce n'était pas se le dire qui comptait. C'était se le montrer le plus souvent possible, et savoir que l'amour de sa vie n'était rien d'autre qu'une idiote

... et un idiot.

* * *

 **Le mot de la fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, et que comme moi ce petit texte aura comblé la dent creuse que la fin du manga a laissé !


End file.
